


Change

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 4 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Katara’s skin glistens from being carefully scrubbed for the better part of an hour. Her face is flushed and her hair is shiny, spilling from the skillful fingers of servants. Their touch is gentle, but Katara has yet to get used to having so many hands on her.

Standing, she lifts her arms and slips into the final layer of her royal robes, made of the deepest blue silk the Fire Nation has to offer. Her topknot secures a simple gold crown: the full moon, mother of her people, and within it the burning fire that represents her second home.


End file.
